Knight In Shinning Armor
by VGWrighte
Summary: Will has to defend Deanna's honor. First chapter has harsh language, the the second is the fun fluff.
1. Unfortunately Necessary Plot

Knight in Shinning Armor

Part One: The Unfortunately Necessary Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jimmy and Ryan. Other than that, it's Paramount.

WARNING: There is some harsh language, I mean it's not every other word, but it is pretty harsh in the beginning part of the story. So it is rated T+.

- - - - -

"No kidding?" the young ensign asked his friend, a slightly older Lieutenant.

"No kidding, Jimmy," he laughed. "She's the best I've ever had. You'd think with that prissy stuck-up exterior she's be boring and by the book." Lieutenant Tenors told the enthralled Ensign Jimmy Cane. "She's the wildest bitch I ever fucked."

Jimmy stared at his friend's language. "Really Ryan? Wild?"

Ryan smiled lewdly. "Wildest bitch ever. She wouldn't even settle in one spot, we fucked everywhere! Deanna Troi is one crazy slut."

- - -

Will had been keeping tabs on the conversations in Ten Forward. There was one in particular that concerned him: two young officers, two tables away. He was infuriated by what he heard. They had no right to insult her in suck a profane manor. They had no right to insult her at all.

- - -

"So I told her that I might not be properly motivated. Begging is worthless," Ryan explained non-chalantly.

"You told her 'no'?" Jimmy gaped.

Ryan's smile grew. "So, then, right there in her office, she started to strip down; all sexy-like. Then she stood nude, wearing nothing but a lascivious smile. She said . . . ha . . . she said 'Does this properly motivate you?'" Ryan leaned back in his chair. "So, I fucked her. I fucked her so hard Doctor Crusher relieved us both from duty because of over exertion. Deanna and I fucked for two days straight." Ryan grinned at his friend knowingly. His grinning stopped when Commander William T. Piker walked up behind him.

"Lieutenant," he scolded gently, "you are in uniform, I'd appreciate if you didn't curse so harshly."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan answered formally.

Will then grabbed Ryan by his shirt and dragged him to his feet. He drove the Lieutenant straight into the bulkhead behind him. "If I EVER" he growled through gritted teeth, inches from Ryan's face "hear you speaking of Deanna Troi in such a manor again, I'll make sure your regret your mother ever 'fucking' your father!"

No matter how brave Ryan was, even a Klingon would have folded then. "Sir, I . . ."

Will slammed Ryan against the bulkhead and lifted him by his shirt a few inches from the ground. "Deanna Troi is an honorable woman! She would **NEVER** CONSIDER touching your slimy hide!" he shouted without restraint, barely aware that all eyes were on him.

"Will!" came a shrill voice from behind him. "What are you going!"

Will turned his head and saw Deanna rushing over. "Either I'm defending your honor, or perhaps you would like to explain . . ." he turned back to Ryan, "How'd you put it? Oh right . . ." his gaze shifted back to Deanna, "How you 'fucked' this slime ball for two days straight!"

"Will, put him down," she said in an outrageously calm voice. As Will complied, she stepped up to the Lieutenant. She slapped him hard across the face. "You're not good enough for me," she said in a soft tone which screamed volumes for itself. "I doubt any woman would have you, you despicable cretin."

Deanna turned on her heel and walked out. Will followed her, throwing one more glare at Lieutenant Ryan Tenors.

- - -

"Thanks, for what you did back there," Deanna said to Will as they entered her quarters.

"That maggot needed to be taught a lesson," Will snarled with leftover anger. "He'll stop spinning his lies about you."

Deanna smiled. "My knight in shinning armor."

Will shrugged. "I try."

- - - - / - - - -

Okay, there's the unfortunately necessary plot. CONTINUE ON!


	2. The Fluff We're All Here For

Knight in Shinning Armor

Part Two: The Fluff We're All Here For

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jimmy and Ryan. Other than that, it's Paramount.

- - - - -

Will turned to leave, but Deanna grabbed him arm. She slowly stepped up to him as he turned back to her. She ran her hand along his face. "Don't leave," she whispered.

He ran his hands down the curves of her form. She shivered under his touch. He wrapped and arm around her waist and caressed her face. "I won't leave. Not if you want me to stay." He brushed his lips against hers.

Deanna caught his head between her hands and brought it down within reach of her own. She kissed him with more strength than he had kissed her. "Stay the night. Stay with me tonight." She gripped the front of his shirt, as if that could keep him.

He eyes met hers with once-lost passion. "I'll stay with you tonight."

- - -

"Commander Riker, it is absolutely **UN**acceptable to threaten a subordinate!"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" Will asked, standing at attention in front of Captain Picard. When Jean-Luc nodded; Will spoke again. "I wasn't speaking to him as a senior officer to a subordinate. I was speaking to him as the friend of a woman he was blatantly insulting. Frankly, Sir, I will take anything you throw at me, but he had **NO** right to speak about Deanna in such a profane manor."

"You have to set an example for the rest of the crew, Number One," Picard insisted.

"Someone had to teach that maggot he cannot insult Deanna, nor any woman, in that manor!" Will was almost shouting. "He was bragging about how she slept with him, which she didn't! He called my Deanna a 'crazy slut!'"

"'Your Deanna,' Number One?" Picard arched his eyebrow after Will's outburst.

Will's universe seemed to slow. "Sir?"

"You said 'My Deanna,' Number One." Jean-Luc paused as Will's expression changed from one of anger to one of embarrassment. "Will, what you do on your own time is your own business, but you cannot bring it into your duties. Next time, I expect you to leave your personal life out of it."

"Yes, Sir," Will snapped back to attention, which he fell out of somewhere in their conversation.

"Dismissed," Jean-Luc looked down as Will left.

- - -

"He had no right, Deanna!" Will paced in his quarters like a caged tiger, ranting.

Deanna sat calmly on his couch. She watched him pace. "I know, Will."

"All I did was set him straight!" Will ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know, Will," she agreed again.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him insult you?"

"No. You did the right thing, my Knight in Shinning Armor."

Will paced a few more times before stopping abruptly. He stared at her, a smile growing on his face.

"What?" she laughed.

"You are so beautiful," he said simply.

Deanna smiled at his compliment, which he seemed to never be short on.

Will approached her and dropped to a knee, getting to her eye level. "You are so irresistible." He flashed his infamous Riker Grin. "I think I might have to take advantage of you, Fair Maiden." He cupped her cheek in his hand. Rising from his knee, he pushed her down onto the couch. "So beautiful," he whispered before his lips met her neck.

"Will!" she shrieked. She tired to stay his hands as he tried to unfasten her uniform. "Will! You have to on the Bridge in twenty minutes!"

Will chuckled when she gasped at his hands. "They can wait."

- - -

"Number One, you're late for your shift," Captain Picard said without looking up to see Will enter the Bridge.

"I apologize, Sir. It won't happen again." Will said as he took his seat.

Jean-Luc looked at Will; whose cloths were wrinkled and his hair poorly kept. "Actually, Number One, can I see you in my Ready-Room?" Captain Picard stood up and started to his Ready-Room.

"Of course, Sir." Will followed Jean-Luc into the side office and waited for the doors to close. "What is it, Captain?"

Picard cut to the chase right away. "You were with Counselor Troi, weren't you?"

Will stood up a little straighter. "I won't lie to you, Sir. I was."

"As I said before, Number One, I don't care what you wish to do on your own time, but you cannot let it interfere with your duty. If you and Counselor Troi choose to pursue a relationship: that is your business. I do expect you not to make a spectacle of yourselves and be an officer first. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Will answered formally.

"Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Will turned sharply to leave.

"Number One?"

"Yes, Sir?" Will turned back slowly.

"I am happy about you and Deanna. Take care of her."

Will smiled. "I will, Sir." Will turned to leave again.

"I mean it, Will. I'm sure Lwaxana Troi would be here in a second."

Will chuckled. "That alone, Sir, makes Deanna a queen among us." Will left thinking, 'And me to be her protector, her Knight in Shinning Armor."

- - - - / - - - -

Fin


End file.
